


The Long Night

by Marty_Beats



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Biting, Blood, Blow Jobs, Crying, F/M, Femdom, Forced, Gay Sex, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Monsters, Multi, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marty_Beats/pseuds/Marty_Beats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a hurry to get to Trost, Eren leads Armin down a supposed shortcut through one of the darkest parts of a nearby forest. But soon after spending an "eventful" night together, they make a very sinister, and very lewd, discovery that changes them forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love and Uncertainty

**Author's Note:**

> The second chapter's gonna have some non-con, but for now the first chapter is just straight up gay vanilla. I'll add the appropriate tags when I update it.

"I think we should head back," Armin urged while all around them the trees began to grow dark, "the Long Night is coming, and we can't be outside when it arrives."

"That's the thing, we won't be outside when it arrives," Eren sounded confident as he rode his courser just slightly ahead, "that tavern keep said this path can get us to Trost in just two days. It'd take nine to ten if we went on the main road."

The two of them were coming from the village of Low Garden, 'the quaintest little hamlet in all the land' as it was advertised, and headed for one of the so-called frontier cities, Trost. Apparently this dubious route they were following was a shortcut.

Armin wasn't so sure. He had spent the past five years of his life as an adventurer, leaving home when he was only sixteen, and in that time he learned a person couldn't really trust every single word they might hear at a bar or brothel. "That's not gonna do much for us if the Long Night starts tonight," he said, "we might as well turn back now before the monsters start coming for us."

"Don't be so afraid, Armin," Eren replied, "we've dealt with their kind countless times before. Together, the two of us have nothing to fear. And besides, the Long Night won't be here for at least another week."

"Where did you hear that?" Armin asked.

"From a priestess," Eren answered, "I spoke with her when we went to the temple, and she said so before we left."

 _I guess not even the holy are all that dependable,_ Armin thought whilst glancing at the setting sun behind them. He inferred that they had less than three hours worth of light left, and after that, the two of them would be easy prey for not just monsters, but bandits, robbers, and whatever other threats this unmapped neck of the woods had in store for unwary travelers. Even if the Long Night was not tonight, it was still dangerous to be out after dark.

"How about this," Eren called back for Armin's attention, "after we set up camp, I'll be the one who has to cook our dinner. That way, you can find it a little easier to stay with me. What do you say?"

Truthfully that was not so bad of a deal. Between the two of them it was Eren that was the superior chef, and, if they did go back, the inn they had previously stayed in would definitely provide them with the most mediocre kind of meal; as they saw this morning at breakfast. But then again, there was a forebodingly chilly air to this forest, it had fogged up Armin's glasses and made him pull up his mage's hood, while there was an unshakable feeling that something was lurking in the shadows, sizing them up like a meal with hungry eyes. So of course, the notion of spending the night here was not all that appealing. Nonetheless, Armin complied with the offer.

"Very well," he said with a sigh, "as long as I get a bigger share of the meat, then I'll be right behind you the whole way."

"Good," Eren flashed a smile, "then let's hurry along. We need to find a decent place to rest our heads before moon rise." He gave his horse a kick and in a second they were galloping off, kicking up dust on the narrow dirt trail.

"Hold on!" Armin might've been left behind, the track before him was already becoming less visible as the sun went down, but his palfrey was easily able to catch up and the two intrepid lads were soon side by side, their cloaks fluttering behind them.

Luckily for their mounts, it took a little under twenty minutes for them to reach a wide clearing. Only a few tall grasses, along with a few flowers, grew in this area where trees refused to plant. Towards its center was a large stone with a flat top, a perfect place for a fire. They tied their steeds to a nearby stump and got to making camp. Eren, as he promised, was getting a makeshift kitchen ready while Armin pitched their tents. By the time darkness was ready to overtake them, the smell of boiling sausages wafted across their encampment.

The aroma of fresh food helped soothe Armin's worries, but still, he could not completely let his guard down. He was a punctual man, precise, and according to his calculations, the Long Night that he feared so much was just around the corner. Even most scholars could not properly track the annual course of this dreadful event, but Armin could, he had predicted it last year, and the year before that, with pinpoint accuracy.  _Soon_ _,_ he told himself,  _that blood red moon is going to rise again...Heavens protect us if we're still in the open when it does._

He had good reason to be afraid. Whenever the Long Night enveloped the world, dawn would never come for at the very least one month, and at the very most, as some legends have said, half a century. Fortunately the latter outcome was more fable than fact, but either way, if they did not reach Trost's walls in time, the monsters and beasts, who became ever the more terrible during this nightmarish phenomenon, would without a doubt take them.

Armin struggled to ease himself, being anxious would do nothing for him. He reasoned that the tavern keep from before, along with the priestess Eren mentioned, had no cause to give them misinformation...right? Nothing was a certainty, not the Long Night, not the penetrative stares that could be felt coming from the treeline, not even the people that lived in Low Garden. They all seemed like such liars now.

When finally everything had been set up, the sun had vanished while the moon was nowhere in sight. The grey clouds flying above had overcasted it. Around their open flame was where the two young adventurers sat together to eat. There was much to discuss, mostly the nagging thoughts on Armin's mind, but Eren was most likely too stubborn to listen, and they were both mutually too busy enjoying their supper. It was an absolute feast. Several plates were spread out near them with various stuffs; like stale bread, dried meat, smoked fish, two-day old chicken, the sausages from earlier, some old mead, and half a jar of chunky honey. While a more pompous fellow might not very much appreciate such cuisine, these rugged outdoorsmen felt like royalty.

With fine dining going down his gullet, Armin could finally feel somewhat secure, especially as he gazed at his plucky companion in front of him. Eren was admittedly handsome, twenty two, strapping, and with green eyes that shone like some discolored star. He wore brown leather boots that shielded his whole calf, woolen pants, deerskin gloves with iron studs on the knuckles, and a short-cut surcoat over ringmail. Resting beside him in its sheath was his longsword, Jaeger. It was to be wielded with two hands, yet Eren often used it with one, and it could cut through enemies like a hot knife through butter, though that was the norm for any weapon made from Marian Steel. Nothing in the world was as hard or as sharp as Marian Steel.

Seeing his dear friend like that, armed and dangerous, helped Armin feel all the better. Since childhood they had been as close as brothers, never really interacting with other children. They didn't need to, they had each other. And when one day wanderlust took Eren, it took Armin as well, and they were off before anyone else could notice.  _He's right,_ Armin admitted,  _as long as we're together, there's nothing we have to be afraid of._ _  
_

After their stomachs were filled, with the left overs put away for the next day, they both said goodnight, and weary from their travels, retired to their tents. It was here, as the glow of their fire shined through the fabric, that the imaginary stares of imaginary monsters could no longer reach either of them. And Armin, anticipating a smooth ride to Trost when morning came, fell into a deep slumber.

...

...

...

It was difficult to say how much time had passed before Armin was awoken by heavy breaths beating on his neck, with the scent of something salty filling his nostrils, but there was no light coming from the campfire and an unknown figure had pinned him to his sleeping bag.

"Armin...!" It was Eren, gasping as he was straddling Armin's hips. He was no longer wearing his armor, rather, he was completely naked, his penis exposed, erect and tingling. "Armin...!" he repeated, "When was the last time we had sex?"

"What?" was all Armin could manage to say in his half-asleep state, "Eren, what are you...?"

"Please...let me fuck you...!" Eren pleaded as he began to undo Armin's button up shirt, "It's been so long...I-I...let me fuck you...!"

It was easy to tell, from just looking at him, that Eren was going mad. True, it had been a while since he and Armin had made love, and perhaps the stress of questing had built up over time, but this sudden surge of libido seemed unnatural. And with the vacancy in his gaze, an onlooker might guess the boy was under some kind of spell.

For a moment Armin contemplated on wrestling Eren off of him, but he knew full well which one of them was stronger, and didn't bother. Even if he hadn't been caught by surprise he was still partially blind, his glasses having been tucked out of sight in his pack. Instead he tried, with the softest voice that could be managed in this situation, to calm down his sex-crazed attacker.

"Um..." he struggled to find the right words, "Eren, if you really wanted to 'do it' that badly, you could've just asked."

Eren ignored him. With sweat, and seemingly tears, running down his cheeks, he tore at Armin's clothes, impatient from how the buttons failed to cooperate with him. He released a sigh, though it came out more like a groan, as in front of him was now his comrade's bare chest and nipples. Not another moment went to waste before Eren let loose, licking and biting as he so pleased while one of his hands went to his own groin. He started masturbating as his other hand moved to restrain both of Armin's.

There was an abnormal amount of strength behind Eren's grip, leaving Armin unable to do anything in protest. But in all honesty, he didn't mind it all that much; being held down and violated while watching his cohort pleasure himself. It had been a while since they'd done something perverted like this, besides, Armin couldn't say he had never gotten off to fantasies depicting a similar scene. He would wince or whine at the slightest flick of Eren's tongue, and the way he pecked at him sent jolts of ecstasy through Armin's shuddering body. It felt good, _really_ good. But yet, between their moaning, drooling, and fits of carnal pleasure, the reasoning behind this lewd act still stood as a forethought.

 _What's gotten into him?_ Armin wondered, _He's usually more romantic than this...he's just doing whatever he wants._  Eren then moved himself away from Armin's chest and slowly shifted towards the base of the neck, tasting every inch of skin as he went along.  _But...he's actually not doing so bad._ Between his legs Armin could feel his member starting to rise, as if to accept what was happening.  _Yeah...I guess this is okay._ He leaned forward just slightly to get a whiff of Eren's hair, a hint of a smile crossing his lips.

"It's fine," Armin whispered, pushing for Eren to continue. "Just keep it like...ahh..." he would occasionally let out a voice as the movements began to grow in intensity, "Eren...you're actually doing much better than you usually do...haha..." _I'm actually kinda liking this assertive side of him, he oughta show it off more._

"Ahh...!" Eren groaned again, and with the way his lower body was convulsing, he seemed to be fighting back an orgasm, "Armin...I'm gonna cum!"

_So soon? I guess some things never change._

With Eren nearing a climax, his hold on Armin had loosened, letting him go free as a few more aggravated breaths escaped him. "Ahh...Armin...!" he cried out as he used his now unoccupied hand for support, "I'm...gonna cum!"

Armin sighed, he really would have preferred it if his partner could go on. He still needed to cum too. "It's fine," no longer restricted, he wrapped his arms comfortingly around Eren's neck, "just let it out whenever you want."

No sooner did he say so when Eren did just that, spraying his seed all over Armin, who was unfortunately still clothed from the waist down. The odor was raw, untamed, musky, and it stunk of sex just as semen should. "Ah...it smells," Armin ended up thinking out loud, "but why is there so much of it?" His trousers had become covered in the white sticky liquid, and as it dripped down Armin didn't move, for fear of worsening the damage to his sleeping attire.

Meanwhile Eren looked to be on the verge of collapsing. He was panting laboriously as he recovered from his ejaculation. However, as if he didn't just cum mere seconds ago, Eren had soon recouped his stamina, and once again he was hard.

"What?" Armin murmured in disbelief, "Eren...do you still want to...?" A wave of antsy anticipation washed over him as his companion sat up, their hug broken for a moment.

"Armin," Eren moaned as the emptiness in his eyes vanished, being replaced by its usual flame, "I-I..." There was a much more sensual spirit within him as he spoke, nothing like the animalistic creature from before. "I..." Eren fought himself to say it, but he finally exclaimed, "Armin I love you!"

There was a kick in Armin's side, and he was at a loss. Never had he thought of love as the word to describe he and Eren's relationship, yet now he didn't know what to think. Sure, in the past they had done all sorts of sexual acts to each other, but they were not acts of love, more like ways they could vent to each other when the hardships of their escapades became too much. And of course, their long history as companions..but love...?

There was a heated atmosphere in that tiny shelter of theirs, where only a thin line of cloth separated them from the cold wilderness outside. "I..." Armin wasn't sure how to react, he was too caught up to really even process his pants being stripped, and he was then rendered as naked as Eren was.

"Armin," Eren said again while he brought their tips together, "I love you, and I want to make you feel good." With one gentle hand he took hold of Armin's chin, pulling their faces together for a kiss.

It was a long, wet, passionate kiss, with their tongues rolling over in each other's mouths.  _This is..._ even in his own mind, Armin wasn't sure what to feel,  _this is...good...really good..._

After they parted, only a stream of saliva still connected them. From there they simply stared into each other's eyes, unmoving and panting as they both grew rosy. Gradually, Eren's manhood began to glide towards Armin's opening. "No?" he asked.

"Yes." Armin answered as Eren entered him.

They had been in this position many times in the past, but... _this_ time was much different. Neither of them could avert their gaze from the other, and again they came close as their lower bodies began to couple. At first Eren's thrusts were slow and steady, the tip of his cock poking at Armin's g-spot, but very quickly the motions escalated, and the rapid wet noises of intercourse filled the air, joining that still lingering scent of semen.

"Ahh..." Armin squeaked as he felt his insides stirring, "that's good...keep going like that...!" Eren then went for Armin's member, and stroking it made his partner let out more of his voice. "Hmm...!" Instinctively he wold try to muffle it.

Using his other available hand Eren circled a finger around Armin's nipples, pinching and pulling lightly on each of them until they both became stiff. Then, as he had done previously in his bestial state, he licked and nibbled on them, but with much more care and composure than before. From all fronts Armin was being assailed by shockwaves of pleasure, with Eren's manhood ramming into his butt, his own penis being massaged by silken smooth palms, and now the nibbling at his chest...in desperation he bit his lower lip and took hold of the sheets that were underneath him.

A flood of sensations filled the two young men's minds, and they could no longer focus on anything else besides their lover. Neither of them thought of the Long Night, Trost, the monsters that were certainly hiding in the forests all around them, or of whatever hardships lied ahead of them. They were trapped in their own little world.

 _I don't know how much longer I can last..._ Eventually though Armin could feel the signs of his approaching orgasm, and there was a dull ache in his hips as he tried to resist it,  _No...I have to endure...for Eren..._

But as he looked at Eren, he saw by the way his face would contort that he too seemed to be trying to endure his coming peak.  _Maybe we can climax together,_ Armin thought, _it doesn't happen often, but if I can just time it..._

"Armin...I'm gonna cum again...!" Eren confessed, "But, I can last for a little longer...you have to cum first." He then started jerking Armin at a much faster rate, enticing for him to ejaculate.

"Wait, Eren! We-" But before Armin could finish, he was smothered by Eren pressing his lips against his. It was another deep kiss, and Eren's tongue toyed around with Armin's, yet he still tried to speak.

 _No! Idiot! We could cum together!_ Soon that dull ache began to magnify, and while Armin might've been able to push through the relentless barrage at his manhood, Eren ceased thrusting and completely switched his focus on making his partner climax. The chances of a simultaneous orgasm became even slimmer than before.

Soon enough, as Armin was brought to the edge, Eren slowly pulled his member free...then suddenly plunged it back in with full force. "Mmm...!" The finisher proved to be too much, and Armin writhed as he exploded, covering both of them in the thick fluid.

Afterwards it was a only a matter of time before Eren himself could orgasm again. He separated their mouths and sighed as his semen spread inside of Armin. When he pulled out a small pool of it formed between them. "Armin..." he said wearily, "I-I..." He no longer had any energy left within him, and fainted.

He had fallen on top of Armin, who was, to say the least, disgruntled from not being able to share a moment of pure ecstasy. Even so, he tenderly laid Eren beside him. The covers were still stained and wet, with a strong stench to it from their round of sex, but he slipped the both of them underneath it and felt himself become fatigued as well.

"I love you." Armin whispered as he planted a kiss on Eren's forehead. He embraced him tightly as he shut his eyes. 


	2. A Need For Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to teeter away from the whole vanilla thing and am now going down a more tragic netorare route

There was no sign of the sun when Armin finally awoke once again. He thought it strange that it wasn't already morning, since after all it had been quite a long and lively night he had shared with Eren. Within his tent, the once prominent stench of sex was as of now undetectable, being diluted to the point that only the crisp air of the forest remained, as if several hours had passed since the carnal act had been committed. At the same time, the unlit atmosphere all around hinted to him that, at most, it was only midnight.

 _Weird,_ Armin said to himself, rubbing his half-asleep eyes,  _shouldn't it be at least dawn by now? And hell, with everything that happened last night, I was expecting to sleep until noon._

For a few minutes or so, the young man merely laid there beneath his sheets, reluctant to wake. Eventually though he sat up, as arduous of a task as that seemed, and fumbled around in the darkness in search for his satchel, where he would find his glasses and a new set of clothes. Armin was still naked, and he was reminded of that by the cold breeze being ushered in by his shelter's slightly agape entrance.

 _Eren's not here,_ he realized whilst slipping into a fresh pair of trousers, his old semen-covered ones invisible somewhere in the shadows,  _he's probably just back at his own tent, he never really did enjoy the mornings after. Too embarrassing he always said._ _  
_

Armin was in no sort of rush, and by the time he was fully dressed, he had gotten used to the blackness of his surroundings. There was hardly any light anywhere, and even less so within his tiny clothen dwelling. He peered out; above him the clouds formed a thick barrier, shielding the ground below from any light the heavens could offer. All the while, the breeze picked up into an infantile storm, throwing dust and forcing the grass to dance whilst Armin's hood and robes failed to keep still. No stars, no moon, no Eren, only gray clouds, darkness, and an icy whistle coming from the trees.

The young man felt a chill, and he fell back into safety.  _Maybe I should go back to sleep,_ he considered, wiping away some fog in his spectacles,  _but no, I should find Eren._  

Set on finding his companion, Armin focused his mind, with his right arm outstretched and his palm open. In only a few seconds a ball of white light materialized in his hand. He used it as a lamp as he exited, and also made sure that he brought his satchel with him.

Once he was outside, the wind quickly died in a violent and sudden gust, however the air only seemed to get colder, and the whistling trees started to shriek. As Armin advanced steadily, making an effort to be silent with his steps, he felt on him the hungry eyes from before, the ones that had glared at him as he and Eren had ridden down that shady dirt path. They were on him again, but their numbers were far greater, and their want for him even more unyielding. 

Armin pulled up his hood, as if that would help. As fear began to engulf him, the young man could only think of these monsters that were no doubt eyeing him like a lion would a gazelle, and the light in his hands began to fade. When finally it went out, the lad broke out into a blind sprint for Eren's tent, or rather, where Eren's tent was supposed to be.

It was almost completely gone, with its owner nowhere in sight. Only a torn up and disfigured mass of what might have been the roof still remained, or at least that was all Armin could  _tell_ still remained. Since his little magic light had expired, he was left completely in the dark.

He began to panic, and had he been his younger self, he might've frozen in fear as well. That's just how Armin was in the past, a craven whose body refused to move in the most trying of times. By now though, after years of adventuring, he had become a man grown, and he knew that he's seen and survived far worse situations. Albeit, at every sign of danger Eren was by his side, ready to aid and or save him when fate called for it. But it seemed now that fate was calling him to rescue his lost companion, and he would never be able to do so should he let his own dread take hold of him.

 _I must stay strong,_ he told himself,  _I have to save Eren, wherever it is he might be._

Steadying his breath, and as if the stares of the monsters were no longer there, he was able to reconcentrate his energy, and once again had a light to guide his way. It was notably much brighter. 

 _The horses,_ Armin remembered, a little calmer and clearer of mind,  _if I can get to the horses, it should make things a little bit easier. I'll have a mount, and at least I won't be totally alone._

With haste Armin moved on to the edge of the clearing, where he recalled that he and Eren had tied their rides to some lonely stump. However, after only about a minute or so of patrolling the general area, it came to the young wizard that, just like his beloved companion, the horses were gone as well. The stump they had been bound to was completely uprooted, where it could be seen about thirty feet away in the trees like it had been  _thrown_.

 _Dear God,_ Armin shuddered, his light nearly going out a second time from just imagining the brutality of whatever it was that took his dear friend,  _Eren, where are you?_

And as if to give an answer, from the deepest reaches of the forests could be heard a shrill and desperate cry, " _Armin! Help me!_ "

...

...

...

Eren couldn't move, and neither could he breathe. Coiled all around him, bounding his body in such a way that made even just struggling an impossibility, was the long scaled tail of his captor.

"Damn you!" he cursed at her between his aggravations, "Fight me again when I'm at my fullest, and I swear to you that-" He was cut off by his binds suddenly tightening, air rushing out from his lungs.

The pained expression Eren then made appeared to amuse his kidnapper, as she  _giggled_ to every sign of discomfort that came out of him. "You should really learn when to hold your tongue," she said very matter-of-factly, and with a fanged grin, "a quick temper is hardly something I want our children to have." She was a monster, a Lamia to be exact, and as her race lacked any males to speak of, they made off with either human or elven ones to reproduce. Seemingly, that was what she was planning with Eren.

Usually those of her kind garbed themselves in silks or velvet, with ornate designs meant to tease the male gaze. But at the moment she was completely naked, her amply sized breasts out and skin exposed to the night air. She seemed to be squeezing herself onto Eren to take in some of his heat, suffocating him to the point of nearly killing him.

"I'd sooner die than have any kids with cur like you," the young adventurer replied when his breath returned to him, "steel may not have worked on you, but magic most certainly will!" A few paces away from the both of them could be seen Jaeger, Eren's sword, with the blade broken in two. It was a shock to see such a weapon destroyed by an unarmored opponent. After all, it was Marian Steel, and nothing in the world was stronger than Marian Steel.

"Magic, huh?" the snake-woman inquired with a devious look to her, "You must be speaking of your friend from before, no? Don't worry about him, I doubt he'll be walking in on us anytime soon." She tightened her grip on Eren once again to assert her point, "Some orcish friends of mine have taken a fancy to him, no doubt because he's a halfling."

"A what?"

"Oh, you didn't know? Your little friend is part human part elf, you can tell from the scent of him. Elves are hard to come by in these parts, but a halfling is about as good." Her smile grew ever the more sinister as she went on, "I hope Armin, as I think you call him, likes his sex rough, after all, orcs love raping elves."

That sent Eren into a frenzy, suddenly thrashing about with such a ferocity that he nearly broke free. "Don't you dare touch Armin!" he exclaimed before being restrained.

"Oh my, a strong one," again, the young man's efforts only seemed to humor his molester, "and don't worry, I don't plan on laying a finger on him. I prefer humanmen after all." She  _hissed_ as one of her hands glided down for Eren's loins, "They just have a certain...hardness to them that you don't find in elves."

Eren flushed red and turned away, feeling another hand going underneath his shirt to caress his chest. He did not want this, not at all, and yet he was hard as if it was Armin he was about to couple with. Admittedley, this Lamia wasn't unattractive. Had she been human, men would definitely notice her charms. She had a light tan to her skin, brown hair that seemed almost black in the darkness, and a pair of penetrative yellow eyes. Even her tail wasn't an ugly sight, being a bright red with scales that shimmered in the night.

"You know, I can't help but feel a little jealous of your halfling friend," she whispered whilst feeling up every inch of her prey, "after all, you had such enthusiasm when you were fucking him earlier."

 _She saw that?_ Eren still couldn't forgive himself for what he had done to Armin. He didn't know why, but some unknown force from within him had taken control of his body, and made him barge into his companion's tent with a starving libido, practically raping him.

"It made me angry," the snake-woman went on with another, even tighter squeeze, "it was supposed to be me that you would come running to, begging for sex like some thirsty whore." There was a certain sharpness to her voice that made her fury clear. Eren could feel his bones preparing to break, and his lungs ready to collapse. His attacker was not only fondling him, but strangling him.

When she suddenly released her binds, letting Eren fall onto the ground in a heap, the young man saw it as his one chance of escape. But he was unable to capitalize on it, his freedom lasting for barely even a second. Soon enough he was again wrapped up in her coils, just in a different knot. This time he was kept so that only his arms and legs were tied, leaving the rest of his body open and vulnerable. The Lamia flicked her long tongue as she looked over her catch, eager to strip him and rape him. He still had his armor on, though it would serve little in protecting him. All monsters had an inhuman strength backing them, and leather and mail would submit as easily as iron or steel.

"Now then," she said with a longing sigh, her previous rage having wavered, "why don't we enjoy ourselves tonight, hmm?"

"Fuck you!" Eren shot back in response.

"That's the plan."

The doomed adventurer could feel his member erect at his trousers, and it was shortly exposed after his clothes were torn off out of impatience. The wetness in his captor's nethers seemed to pulsate, eager to take him. Her lower lips touched his tip, and all that could be given back was an empty threat. "I'll kill you," Eren spat, his cheeks rosy and his eyes narrow, "I swear, I'll kill you for sure..."

A smile passed over the Lamia's face, followed by a soft laugh as if what she was doing was completely innocent. She then eased Eren inside of her, being slow so as to savor every moment. When finally his whole penis had been swallowed, the young man had to bite his lip just to stay his voice.

"Does it feel good?" Not waiting for her victim to respond, the snake-woman began moving her hips at steady pace. However, it didn't take long for her to speed up, and once again, the wet and lewd noises of intercourse filled the night air.

Eren turned away, not wanting to face her for another second.  _I swear,_ he thought to himself as his eyes began to well with heated tears,  _I'll kill you..._

"Well? You didn't answer my question." The Lamia persisted, pressing her body against Eren's, "Does it feel good?" The tip of her tail took hold of his head and neck, forcing the young adventurer to look her in the eye.

Eren refused to answer, fearing that if he opened his mouth for even a moment, he would moan, further shaming himself in front of an enemy.  _No! It feels horrible!_ Was what he wanted to say, though even if he did, he knew he couldn't do it with honesty. In truth, every slight motion the Lamia made sent a wave of pleasure to run through his entirety, and it made him shudder to think that a part of him might even prefer her over his beloved companion.

"Do you think your Armin will be able to save you now?" the snake-woman hissed as she leaned in to steal a kiss, "Pucker up, I want to take  _everything_ from you."

The young adventurer kicked, bucked, jerked, tried anything that he could to get away from his rapist. But it was futile, he was only human, and she was a monster. Soon they were locked together, her tongue invading his mouth and doing as it pleased while their bodies might as well have been glued to each other. No longer was it just Eren wrapped up in her tail, but both of them, tangled in their coitus.

Eventually, the sensation of his rising orgasm became apparent, and Eren remembered why the Lamia wanted to have sex with him in the first place.  _Please, God, no!_ he cried out in his mind,  _Don't let me cum inside her! To impregnate a monster...to give her a child...and the misery that will no doubt follow...I can't let that happen!_ The horror of his situation struck him then, though the most it did was further distress him. He would struggle only to be restrained, and the snake-woman would be entertained by his fruitless efforts. _  
_

"You're close to the edge, aren't you?" She broke their kiss, giving a smile much wider and much more sinister than from before. "Do it," she urged her forced partner with an antsy air, "let your seed loose inside me, give me a beautiful daughter that I can be proud to pass everything on to."

At this point, the young man's pride had left him. He no longer bit his lip, he moaned to the rhythm of their coupling with no regard for his face. Very soon his moans turned into sobs, and he was crying as he felt his semen preparing itself to pour into his captor's waiting womb. 

He thought of Armin and how he might react if he were to see him now, bawling like a babe while being raped by a monster. They had been friends their entire lives, and lovers for not even an entire night. Now it seemed they would never see each other again, when only mere hours ago they had become each other's sun and stars.  _Armin...please help me...I just want to see you one last time..._ _  
_

There was no chance of escape, or of enduring the sexual onslaught upon him. For a moment he considered begging for mercy, but even that, as far gone as he now was, would be beneath him. Instead, with one last desperate plea, Eren called out, " _Armin! Help me!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, the second chapter was gonna be longer but I decided to split it and the rest of it will be on chapter 3


	3. Dark Magic and a Hunt

"Eren!" Armin called as he descended down the steep face of a hill, its cracks and crevices threatening to trip him with every step. He made sure to keep his light low to the ground, lest he break an ankle or a leg on some unseen mess of stones and be trapped out here in the wilderness, all alone with little to no method of defense. The trees that surrounded him were at first few in number, but a whole oaken army stood ready to overwhelm him as he pressed onward. For the past two hours he had been hiking through the dark forest, and every few feet he would cry out again for his lost companion, unconcerned for whatever else might be hearing him.

" _Armin! Help me!_ " Those chilling words still rang fresh in Armin's ears. He had heard them echoing from the east, and ever since he had been travelling in that direction. Behind him he left the relative safety of camp, which by now had faded alongside all sense of familiarity and felt half a world away.

 _He's in trouble,_ Armin would tell himself, trying to motivate his seemingly hopeless endeavor,  _Eren needs me now more than ever. If I was the one that had been taken in the middle of the night, I know he'd be doing the same for me._

It still wasn't morning, even now after all that's passed. The clouds were yet to recede, and neither the moon nor the stars could guide Armin on his uncertain path, who had only a ball of white light in the palm of his hand to accompany him. It grew ever dimmer as doubt beset him. The world was black, and from the blackness came branches that grabbed at his cloak and hood, while overhead the thick limbs would twine together to form a cage. And to make matters worse, those prying eyes of monsters, that for the longest time had stalked Armin, were no longer just felt by him, but  _seen_. They glared at him, starved and bright red, from behind trees, from atop rocks, from above and from below, to his front to his back, on his left and on his right; they were everywhere and he could sense the lust they had for him.

 _This is madness,_ Armin said to himself,  _they can see me yet they refuse to take me. Is this some sort of game to them?_

Eventually, after what had to have been another hour of fruitless searching, the ground beneath Armin slowly began to level, and he breathed a sigh of relief to have at least even footing. It was one less concern. Soon though the trees suddenly stopped while the moss-covered forest floor became gravel and dust. He quickly realized he was back on that shady dirt road, the supposed shortcut he and Eren were meaning to take to Trost. It looked so empty at that moment, and there was not the slightest hint that anyone had ever even traversed it besides those who made it.

There, Armin's fatigue finally caught up with him. His exhaustion, which for the most part he had been able to ignore, was now too much. Running down his arms and legs were various marks, most from the hostile underbrush and some from the bugs that pestered him the whole way. Blisters burned at the soles of his feet, the cold sent goosebumps to dot his skin, and his muscles felt frozen stiff.

Kneeling down, he was able to catch his breath, letting his magic light float right beside him. He wiped away some fog and mud that had stained his glasses before shuffling through his satchel. His throat was all dried out, and he prayed that he had had the wisdom to pack a water canteen with him before departing. Alas, all he found were spell-books, gems, and various multi-colored potions which were meant for other things besides just a drink. For now he'd have to go thirsty.

Armin sighed, he couldn't go on like this forever, but he must find Eren no matter the cost. Part of him though considered abandoning his friend, but he shook off the thought in the next instant. _No! I can't give up, after everything we've been through! Eren's saved me countless times before, now it's my turn to save him!_  

However, such enthusiasm would not last. As finally the clouds wavered the world suddenly took a very foreboding hue. A viscous red glow had enveloped the land, giving everything the tint of blood. It only took a turn of his head for Armin to view the moon's new deathly color, and to affirm a fear that had been lurking at the back of his mind since this morning, one that he had never dared to believe.

_Oh God...the Long Night...it's already begun!_

"A real nice sight, ain't it?" a rough yet feminine voice broke the momentary silence.

Quickly breaking his gaze from the forewarning of his doom, Armin darted round to face the voice's source. Down the road, with only a few meters to separate them, he saw a tower of a woman. She stood at least half a foot taller than Armin, with a pair of horns jutting out from her forehead that made her appear even taller. Her skin was a light green, and she had untidy pale hair that reached past broad, almost man-like shoulders. She had ears that ended in points like an elf's, though nothing about her seemed pompous enough to be elven. Decorating her left arm were what looked like tribal tattoos, while as for clothing she only had rags and rope to cover her sizable bust and behind. She was unarmed, but judging by the way her fists were scarred, she was well versed in using them. What was most jarring to Armin though were her eyes; they were the same ones that had been watching him this entire time. Whether it was on this very road, at camp, or in the woods, the lad knew she was the owner of those damnable eyes.

"An orc." he muttered, terrified and a little too loud.

"Ya got that right," the monster said back, "and if I were to guess from your scent...you're a halfling." She grinned, apparently satisfied with being correct.

Armin felt a chill run down his spine, and it wasn't just his terror nor the cold. What was he to do in this situation? His best friend and lover lost somewhere out in the woods, his body in disrepair, and now he was facing an orc in the middle of the Long Night, all alone without anyone to aid him. Only his magic light remained as company, and even that had been reduced to a mere flicker of its former self.

 _I'm dead,_ Armin concluded,  _no, Eren's dead too. Both us are, we died the moment we left Low Garden and set foot on this accursed road._ He wanted to cry, but wouldn't allow himself to do so. It would only amuse the she-beast that was now closing in on him. He kept his head down, not wanting to face her, but he could easily hear her brutish steps becoming louder and louder, cracking the pebbles beneath her bare feet.  _If this really is how it's all going to end, I'm at least going to put up a fight._ He stayed on his knees, and quietly grabbed for one of his spell-books, keeping it hidden in his satchel whilst flipping through the pages with a certain incantation in mind.

"What's the matter?" the orc inquired, her expression taking a sinful form as she approached, "Got nothing else to say to me?"

"I-I'm just passing through!" the lad blurted out the first response that came to mind, as horrible of a response as it was. His eyes shot to and fro from the pages in his hands to the orc as she came nearer, trying but failing to be subtle with these glances. He only needed to stall for a few seconds, to get himself enough time to find the spell he needed.  _Fireball...Concussion Blast...Psi Shot..._

"Passing through, eh?" luckily the half-assed reply stopped her in her tracks, seemingly puzzled. Orcs never did have the sharpest of minds, perhaps Armin could play that to his advantage.

"Y-Yes," he stammered, checking the pages again as he missed it in his first run, "I didn't realize this was your territory. I apologize for trespassing, I'll leave immediately." He knew full well that wasn't going to work forever, but it bought enough time that he finally found the spell he was searching for,  _The Killing Curse,_ he read, somewhat shaken. _  
_

"Now hold on," the orc continued, still not moving from her spot, "if you really wanted to cross this road so bad, you just had to say so. Of course, there's a little fee you gotta pay to get by."

 _As if I can't guess what she means by "fee",_ Armin didn't even need to look at her to confirm it. He could practically feel her heat from where he was, and it was only natural for monsters to get horny during the Long Night. Even if sex wasn't what she was demanding, he had no intention on paying anyone anything.  _The Killing Curse,_ the lad repeated to himself, hesitant to use it. He had memorized every single combat spell other than that one, as it was considered dark magic. Seemingly though, it was his only chance of getting out of this situation,  _But perhaps I could manage with just a Concussion Blast?_

"First though, tell me," the orc went on, "have you ever had a woman? Or do you prefer to be fucked by that piece of meat _Eren_ of yours?"

 _She knows about Eren,_ that settled it in Armin's view. With fiery intent he placed a hand on the curse's page, and was about to start reciting it when suddenly from behind him two barbarous hands took hold of both his shoulders, nearly crushing them with an inhuman amount of strength. Another roughly feminine voice then whispered to him, its breath burning his ears, "Wouldn't do that if I was you,  _halfling._ " Giving a few last gasps, Armin's light finally died, leaving him and his attackers in the blood red glow of the Long Night.

...

...

...

 _Please, stop!_  was what Armin tried to cry out, but the deerskin gag in his mouth kept him from voicing any protest. That and the she-orc straddling his face, the scent of her sex thinning his senses. Another orc was mounted on his dick, moving so harshly that his hips felt like they were about to shatter. He struggled underneath them both, his hands tied with rope while his legs thrashed around helplessly. By now Armin had been in this position for two hours, and was ready to stop resisting.

After his initial encounter with the orcs, Armin was taken by them to some remote cave out in the middle of the forest. He couldn't make out the exact direction they had carried him off to, as he was partially unconscious when they took him, but he figured they couldn't have gone far.  _Not that it matters,_ he thought to himself through muffled sobs,  _I'm never getting out of here anyway._

In total the young wizard had been ambushed by six orcs, all of them female and looking to fuck him. The first one he saw and had tried to kill was apparently the smartest of the group, their leader, and had distracted him while the rest snuck up behind him. After realizing he was trapped, Armin didn't even attempt to fight back, but they struck him down anyway, breaking his glasses and leaving them out on the road. They pinned him, strangled him, beat him, pulled at his hair and fondled him until he surrendered. Now they took turns raping him, giving no chance to rest between each session.

"Looks like he's starting to give up," the orc riding Armin's cock said as she began to pick up speed, "maybe this'll keep him kicking." She licked two of her fingers before reaching down and forcing them into Armin's ass. In response his lower body convulsed violently, and a few soft moans could be heard from him.  _Please stop...I can't cum anymore..._

"What's the matter?" the orc teased as she reached even deeper, "Me fingers go farther than that Eren of yours ever could?"

"I think he's all empty," the one at Armin's face said, one of her hands caressing the wetness between her thighs while the other groped at her breasts, "to think I'm the only one that don't get a turn with him."

"You ain't the only one," the other hissed, "he hasn't cum in me yet, and I ain't getting off until he does." She then started pumping away with much more vigor, and all Armin could do was shudder as he felt his body preparing to break.  _Eren...help me..._

The other four orcs had all gone to do their own separate deeds. Another two were still inside the cave, rummaging through Armin's belongings; one was outside tending to a flame, it burned bright blue in the Long Night's blood red glow; while the last one had fallen asleep against a rock. Noticeably, all of them had their cunts filled with some of Armin's seed, all but the ones raping him at that moment.

Finally, after what had to have been the longest session, the two orcs let off, leaving Armin on the floor with his whole self sore. They both stood over him, neither seeming satisfied but one was much more frustrated than the other. "Damn halfing's all used up!" she spat before kicking Armin's side, "We'll be doing this again after dinner, ya hear? Better have your balls full by then." They sauntered off, still wet and flushed red. 

Armin groaned through his gag while an aching at his core sent him to tears. His whole body was drenched with a mixture of his blood, sweat, and the fluids of his rapists. The smell alone was making him dizzy, and he could feel his consciousness slowly fading once again.  _Eren,_ Armin thought hopelessly,  _forget about me...I'm done for...wherever you are...please just leave me behind...I...I..._ _  
_

...

...

...

It was a hard, restless sleep Armin awoke from. The stings and pains from before were still lingering, especially down there. He was as his last partners had left him, dirtied and lying on the chilled stone floor, though someone at least had the decency to blanket him.  _And the wisdom to retie my binds,_ he observed.

His back was to the cave's entrance, and behind him he could hear the cackling of fire and the hearty laughter of his kidnappers. However, there was another voice, much different than the bellows of the six she-orcs, a little more reserved. Its owner sounded to be female as well, though her tone was noticeably more like a human's. Or no, she sounded better than a human; sweeter, kinder, oddly familiar, and yet deceptive. _Where have I heard this voice before?_ Armin didn't turn his body to get a look at this new character, instead he laid still and rigid, listening as hard as he could.

"I'd say we've made quite a trade off, eh?" the voice of the orc leader was the most recognizable, "You got your own boy whore and we got ours."

"Indeed," the new voice agreed, "though I would've preferred it if you all hadn't made such a game of it. It would've been easier and quicker to take them while they slept."

"You asked for us to help _you_ , snake-lady," a different orc said, "so it was either you joined in on our hunt or you faced those two fellas by yourself."

"Us orcs don't take men in their sleep," another added, "we hunt for our males when they're wide awake and running. To do so in any other way is to stain the old ways. It is known."

"It is known." all the orcs sounded in unison.

This snake-lady, as one called her, sighed, "No matter, they're both caught, and we all have someone to accompany us on this Long Night."

"And may it be the longest night of all!" the orcs suddenly roared all together, and the ground beneath Armin felt like it shook ever so slightly. They made loud gulping sounds like they were drinking something, which was followed by a storm of belches and cackles.

In the midst of this commotion, a terrible conclusion came upon Armin.  _They have Eren,_ he thought with horror. His silent prayers that at least his companion might have been able to escape safely were seemingly ignored,  _but if they did catch him, where is he?_ _  
_

When the orcs had finally calmed down their less celebratory guest spoke up, "Well then, before I take my leave, might I ask what you lot plan to do with your catch?"

"Fuck him, lots," the orc leader answered bluntly, "he'll make a good husband for the clan, I expect the girls back at the stronghold to really love him. What's more, he had nothing but books and potions on him, so no doubt he's a smart man, and a smart man gives smart babies. It is known."

"It is known." the orcs again said together.

Armin shuddered from imagining it,  _Husband for the clan...?_ It was easy to guess what was meant by that, orcs lived in tribes that often numbered in the hundreds, while rumors speak of some reaching a few thousand. If six orcs were enough to rape him into a short coma, that many would probably kill him.

"How about you, snake-lady?" the orc leader inquired back, "Your male has muscle, he'd make for good labor."

"I'm not so certain about that," she replied, a faint airiness in her speech, "he seems the clumsy type. But, if you must know, I'm planning on taking him back to my home in Low Garden."

 _Low Garden?!_ Armin almost said aloud,  _She's taking Eren back to Low Garden?_ Now more than ever did he want to look back and face this snake-lady; with the way she was speaking so calmly to these orcs, no doubt she too was a monster. It wasn't uncommon to find the less grotesque ones hiding amongst humans, shielding their bestial features from public view with either clothes or magic.  _Maybe that's why she sounds so familiar to me,_ Armin thought,  _I've run into her before, back there, but when, and how?_

A sound of thunder came as an answer, and before she could continue on about her plans for Eren the snake-lady said solemnly, "Well, it seems my stay will be a little longer than I originally planned." The hiss of an extinguishing fire came after a second clap, along with grunts and sighs as the orcs got onto their feet. The thudding of rain soon followed.

"Fear not," the leader said reassuringly, "there's plenty of room for another inside. In fact, would you like a chamber with just you and your male?"

"That'd be much appreciated."

"Hey!" a kick on Armin's spine caught him off guard, he hadn't heard one of the orcs approaching, "Get up, halfling, you're in the way!"

Armin feigned drowsiness, purposely shuffling and groaning as he took his time to stand. "I'm up, I'm up!" he would speak and move with false sluggishness. The poor lad was still naked, the bitter cold nipped at him now that he was free from his blanket, and only the strangling ropes at his wrists were there to protect him. It was then he took the chance to look past the orc who'd "woke" him to finally get a look at the one they'd called snake-lady.  _A Lamia, I should've guessed,_ he thought with contempt.

She entered the cave with her long tail dragging, and the glow of the Long Night shrowding her in darkness. Most of her facial features were hidden by the night and by her hair, though a pair of serpentine eyes gleamed through the blackness. As for her dress, she had on only a thin jade bra to cover her chest and a veil around her hips. Both had eastern stylings to them, along with a seductiveness, since they were clear enough to see whatever parts they claimed to cover.  _I can't think of any place in the world where I've seen this woman before._ _  
_

Before Armin realized he was staring the orc that had kicked him then grabbed him by his hair and by his cock. She stroked it until it was hard and leaned in with a flushed face. "You still owe me for earlier, _halfling_ ," she spoke sounding more than just tipsy, "I told you we'd go another round after dinner, so you best be ready for a real thrashing."

 _She's drunk!_ Armin said to himself as he was being dragged deeper into the cave.

"Hope you don't mind," his horny captor called back to the others, "but I'll be having him to myself for a little while."

"Just don't break him!" the orc leader answered with an echoing laugh.

Armin was being dragged along a straight path, being pulled further and further from the entrance while a few stray pebbles and bumps bruised his hide. They had passed several other mouthed chambers, which no doubt splintered off into a maze of tunnels and dead-ends, when a sudden weakness in the lad's leg made him take a knee. It was then while the orc was trying to get him off the ground did Armin catch a glimpse of something horrible that before had been hidden from sight by a large rock. Leaning against the mold and mildew caked cave wall, bleeding, battered, and in a far worse condition than previously imagined, was Eren. He sat wide-eyed and expressionless, dry trails lined his cheeks where tears once flowed in excess; parts of his hair had been torn out leaving bloodied bald spots; bites, scratches, and wounds marked his neck, shoulders, and chest; a foul mixture of fluids similar to the ones that had covered Armin was now covering Eren; only torn scraps and rags remained of whatever clothes and armor he had on when they took him; and while his limbs were free from any sort of binds it was clear he could not move an inch, with only a few raspy sobs and empty breaths signing that the young adventurer still lived.

"Eren..." Armin mouthed, though it was still audible.

In response, Eren's lifeless eyes shot from the cave's ceiling, which they'd been formerly fixed on, and locked onto his companion. "Armin..." he mouthed back, much weaker.

Armin snapped, he broke out bawling and fell limp, making it difficult for the orc that had been carrying him to continue doing so. Giving up, she threw him down onto the floor where the back of his head struck hard stone, drawing blood. After stripping she quickly mounted him, riding the lad with a fury even a sober orc might see as barbaric. Armin cried as he writhed wildly to get away, she was now biting him, though with such violence that it appeared more like she was tearing at his neck, and he feared his whole throat being ripped out. In their coitus, Armin's binds came undone, though that did little to help him. All the while Eren watched, unable to move, unable to intervene.

Even when Armin soon came the orc wasn't satisfied, or at least didn't notice his seed filling her, as she continued to pump away to the young wizard's cries of, "Stop! Stop, please! I came! I came!" Meanwhile the storm outside raged on, its flashes of blue breaking the Long Night's redness and reaching like claws into the cave. As for the Lamia and the other orcs, they were nowhere in sight, perhaps not in the mood for the show Armin was providing.

The second, third, or possibly even the fifth orgasm was how long it took for her to even slow down. Maybe not until the seventh for the orc to stop altogether, and it was then when she paused to admire the semen in her sex did she suddenly lurch to the side, sounding a loud crack that could easily be mistaken for thunder.

"Get...the fuck...off of Armin...!" Eren cursed infirmly, both of his shaking hands grasping a brick-like stone.

Armin hadn't detected his companion sneaking up, but was nonetheless thankful. "Eren..." he murmured softly, crimson running from his nape and all the way down his spine.

Eren said nothing back, instead he immediately dropped his crude weapon and eased his partner up into a sitting position before embracing him as tightly as their debilitated bodies would allow. "Armin...!" he finally managed cry out, sounding to be in disbelief, "I thought I'd never see you again...!"

Trying to respond, Armin only managed to spit out a mouthful of blood, but even so, he still hugged his love ever tighter.After a few moments his eyes wandered over to the orc he assumed Eren had killed,  _What creature could survive such a blow to the head?_

An orc could. She still breathed, and at an easier pace than the two adventurers. There was a wide smile and flushed cheeks on her face, like she was just in a drunken stupor instead of having been knocked out onto the floor. She wasn't even bleeding, or bruised, unlike Armin who had wounds old and new wide open.

"We have to get out of here," Armin muttered through a cough, "the others will certainly come for us."

"I know...I know..." Eren repeated, struggling with his words, "I know...but it's just..." His voice failed him, and he simply strengthened his hold on Armin, as if they were about to slip away from each other once again.

Armin sighed.  _Just enjoy it,_ he told himself,  _he misses you just as much as you miss him._ But he couldn't enjoy it, as relieved to be reunited with Eren as he was, the thought that there were five other orcs and a Lamia still on the prowl made him feel uneasy.  He couldn't see them, but it seemed like they were hiding behind every shadow and watching them from all corners.

"Eren, if we don't leave soon we'll only get caught again," Armin told him, "I'm glad we're back together, but let's save the celebrations for when we're home free."

"I know," Eren said again, though he did finally let go of Armin, "but how are we going to escape? Do you have a plan?"

"No," Armin answered truthfully, "but I'll think of something." He looked back over to the entrance to see that the storm had worsened to the point that rainwater ran down into the cave like a stream. Suddenly the bitter wind rushed inside as well and Armin's wounds screamed at him.  _I'm in no condition to brave such weather,_ he concluded,  _but is Eren?_

Upon examining him, Armin realized it was either by a miracle or by pure luck that Eren had managed to strike down that orc in a single attack. Whatever strength he had used to do so was a mixture of willpower and adrenaline, which by now was quickly draining.  _But he's strong, stronger than me...he'd stand a much better chance._

Armin suddenly fell into a fit of coughing, and Eren extended himself to help. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Armin lied, spitting out even more blood, "that orc was just...a little rough with me as all."  _Damn her for making me like this._

"Well, do you have any healing potions we could use for you?"

"I did, they were in my satchel, but they took it away." Armin then paused for a few seconds before saying out of the blue, "Eren, you're gonna have to go on without me."

"Don't say that!" Eren exclaimed, "I can't just leave you, after everything that's happened!"

"Look at me," Armin held out his arms, showing off all of his individual scars, "the only way out is through that storm, and like this, there's no way I'd be able to make it."

"I can carry you!"

"That would only slow you down," Armin was trying his best to stay straight faced, but his own words were tearing him up, "we'd have five other orcs and a Lamia on our tails while we're out there, not to mention whatever other monsters are out hunting. You won't be able to run from them with me weighing you down."

"Well then I won't run, I'll fight!"

Armin pretended not to hear, "Eren please, just think about it. We're in a cave somewhere in the middle of a massive forest, we have no idea where we are, the Long Night has just started, both of us are unarmed, and to make matters worse a storm is raging outside. The nearest settlement from here is most likely Low Garden, and the only way you'd stand a chance of reaching it is if-"

"We can't go to Low Garden." Eren suddenly interrupted, a look of dread painted on his face.

"Why not?" Armin inquired.  _I know the Lamia mentioned living there, but what other choice do we have?_

"That entire village is a trap," Eren began to explain, "that woman...she told me everything as she was bringing me over here. Everyone in that village is a monster. They attract travelers with their image of quaint and simple peasant life, before trapping them and doing what they will."

"But that can't be!" Armin insisted, refusing to believe. He may not have trusted the people there, but to accuse  _everyone_ of being a monster? "How is that possible?"

"Dark magic. It's beyond me, maybe if she'd told you it'd make more sense, but dark magic is how I understand it." Despite the cold, Eren broke a sweat before mumbling, "Dark magic in Low Garden, dark magic in these forests, and dark magic in this cave."

 _Maybe that's why that Lamia seemed so familiar_ _,_ Armin thought as all hope left him. He remembered back to all those he'd spoken to at Low Garden,  _I knew something seemed strange about them; the priestesses, the inn keep, the merchants, the bar maids...she could've been anyone of them._

"She also said dark magic was why I attacked you earlier," Eren continued with an apologetic look,  "I was spellcast, and apparently supposed to go after her in that horny trance of mine, not you. I never meant to hurt you like that."

Armin flashed back to that time as well, when he had been woken in the middle of the night by a stark naked Eren begging for sex. "No, there's no need to apologize for that. You didn't hurt me. In fact, I kind of enjoyed you being so forward." A round of nervous laughter was then exchanged between them, though not the kind one would hear at a party or a ball, but the kind that could turn into tears and sobbing within the same breath. _'I love you'...I wonder if that was just dark magic too._

"I don't get it anymore..." Armin said softly.  _That just takes away what little options we had. What now?_ His gaze shifted to Eren, who wore a crooked smile and looked at him with longing,  _He still expects me to come up with a plan, I'm sorry Eren, but I'm completely lost._ He then looked outside to find the storm roaring at him,  _I'll die out there, so will Eren if I follow him._ Finally Armin looked behind them, past the unconscious orc's body, who now snored thunder, and downwards at the void within the cave. _Who knows what's down there, the tunnels could go on for miles...but then again, I know what's up here. Five other orcs and a Lamia, they'll soon condemn us to a life_   _of slavery and humiliation, away from each other no less._ That settled it for Armin. _  
_

"Eren," he said sullenly, turning to him, "I won't leave your side, from now on until the end of my life."

The young adventurer lit up to that prospect. "Good, then let's start moving," he motioned to get up, "it's okay, I'll take you to a tree where we can wait out the rain."

"But," Armin went on, signing for Eren to stay down, "we can't go out there. Neither of us would make it. Maybe you could, if only you'd let me stay behind. Since you won't though, the cave system is our only other option, it might open up somewhere else." He sighed, giving pause before continuing, "And if it doesn't...at least we'd be together until the very end, right?"

Eren's eyes widened in shock, but he soon understood. "At least we'd be together," he said back, "until the very end."

With help Armin was able to stand, just with a heavy limp; and while he still bled it had slowed for the most part, though he couldn't help but feel a little light-headed. As for Eren, maybe willpower was able to carry him farther then it previously seemed, as many of his injuries were untreated yet he still carried his companion with enough effort.

"I can't believe she's still alive." Eren said as they stepped over the slumbering orc.

"I can't believe she's still asleep." Armin returned. The pain in his legs then suddenly intensified, and he would've kneed her face had Eren not held him up. "I'm sorry, if only I had my potions, we'd both be in better shape."

"Perhaps I can help with that." The Lamia hissed behind them, making the two adventurers stop in their tracks.

When they turned to face her their hearts had fallen out of reach.  _Caught before we could even start._ Naturally she was flanked by the five other orcs, all of them giving looks of both anguish and concern, for their fallen sister no less.

"Blood of my blood!" one cried, "You've killed her!"

"Don't be stupid," the leader snapped, "she lives, just listen to her snore."

"Back off!" Eren demanded them, positioning himself in front of Armin like a shield, "We're leaving here, and there's nothing you can do to stop us!"

"Oh  _Eren_ ," the Lamia replied mockingly, "do you really think you boys can evade us down there?"

"Don't say my name!" Eren spat. He kept one hand tight around Armin and the other clenched in a fist.

The Lamia ignored him, "Even if we gave you a full day's head-start, we'd still find you. You both are already stained with our scent."

"And we'll stain ya even more once we get our hands on ya." An orc said opening and closing her fingers, pretending to choke one of them.

 _There's nothing we can do to get out of this,_ Armin realized. He looked behind he and Eren's attackers to see the storm dying down, and it had been a while since he had heard thunder.  _Maybe we should've just tried our luck outside._

"Honestly, these girls would prefer it if we let you go down there," the Lamia continued her banter, "they weren't satisfied with the hunt you gave them. But you'd probably die before we could even reach you."

"Though that wouldn't stop us from fucking ya." another orc added. It was impossible to tell if she was joking or not.

"Just try us." This entire time Eren hadn't broken his gaze from their pursuers. He was bent on fighting them, even as outnumbered and outpowered as he was.

 _Please Eren, stop this,_ Armin wanted to tell him,  _it'll only make them crueler with us. Why won't they just end it now? All this talk is pointless._

There was short silence hanging in the air, and the Lamia took the chance to reveal something she had hidden between her breasts. It was a small clear bottle, its contents making it glow red. With two dainty fingers she dangled it in the air, looking almost like she planned on dropping it.

"You boys mentioned a need for a healing potion earlier," she said, "well here it is."

"To hell with your potions!" Eren cursed, "If you think you can bribe us with such things, you're wrong!"

"A bribe? I guess you can call it that." The Lamia slithered closer, though the orcs stayed in their spots, "I prefer to call it mercy. Neither of you will survive if you truly plan on going down there, and my friends,  _unfortunately,_ wish to continue our little game of cat and mouse." She placed the potion on the ground, within the adventurers' reach, before retreating, though her eyes never ceased staring at them.

The silence returned, and neither side moved. Eren was reluctant to make a grab for the bottle, though he would occasionally give it a short glance. Armin was also tempted to go for it, though he feared it a trap.  _What's the point of this?_ he wondered,  _do they really want this madness to go on?_ _  
_

As if to answer, one of the orcs threw Armin's satchel at them. Eren flinched, though it landed at his feet without so much as a thud. It was noticeably smaller, and a lot lighter when he picked it up.

"Got's only a dagger to fight us and some rags to cover yaself," the orc that threw it said, "along with some bacon cause we was generous."

It was then while Eren held the satchel in a sort of confusion did Armin quickly grab the potion.  _If they are letting us go, we're gonna need that._ His pains had returned, and he was thankful for some relief.

"Now go," the Lamia hissed, outwardly bitter, "before I change my mind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic is going on for a lot longer than i originally planned, hopefully that's a good thing


	4. Their Last Night Together

Eren led the way, the dagger those orcs gave him held tight in his sword hand. It wasn't as sharp nor as hard as Jaeger had been, but it felt good to hold some sort of steel, rusted over as it was, and not of Marian metal. Armin followed close behind, his emptied satchel slung over his shoulder. The two of them pressed onward through that labyrinth of a cave, scatters of stones at their bare feet, and strange mushrooms aglow along the walls. No breeze blew that far underground, but cold they still were, with only torn up rags to cover themselves in those thinly aired chambers. It'd been near half a day since last they encountered their pursuers.

The potion had proven good for their pains, and the bacon for their stomachs, both though had been entirely consumed a mere hour into their trek. Nonetheless the two adventurers now felt a strong surge of vigor within them, and were able to make good distance in little time.

"What now, Armin?" Eren asked his much wiser companion, stopping at a sudden fork in their passage, "Left or right?"

 _Neither, if that was an option_ _._  Both passages seemed a lot less than ideal, being so narrow that the two of them couldn't even travel abreast, along with an unseeing darkness and paths that grew ever the more jagged. Before there at least had been some elbow room and sure footing, but now their only way forward had become many times more rigorous. The only real difference between them though was that while the left continued straight on, the right way seemed to be a steep and sudden drop off that would bring them farther down into the cave.

"Left," Armin eventually responded,  _I don't think I could stand going any deeper._ _  
_

And left they went. For an hour, two hours, perhaps for even a day if the Long Night would've allowed days to pass they continued wordlessly in their escape, with the only exchanges shared between them being the occasional  _look out_ or  _watch your step_. By now the glowing mushrooms that had served as the adventurers' guides all seemingly went extinct, and Armin was forced to use his own light as their pathfinder. Once or twice though the two of them could've sworn they'd heard the sound of a hiss or a bellowing laugh echoing not too far behind them, and a quick glance to the other was all they needed to give before hastening their pace.

 _Dark magic,_ Armin caught himself thinking about that time in the tent,  _that's all that whole thing was I guess...nothing but dark magic._ His light flickered, and between the spurts of momentary blackness Eren caught a quick glimpse of something shining in the distance.

"Armin, look!" he said pointing forward, "Over there."

There was a light at the end of the tunnel, Armin saw it now too, and it shone bright enough that even after dimming his own light the cave's most minute details were still clear. Immediately the two made a beeline for that glowing beacon, tripping only once or twice along the way. Eventually they entered a large rounded chamber with a pool of clear water at its center. Above them was the source of that bright light; hundreds, if not thousands, of giant crystals shining like subterranean stars.

"Amazing," both Armin and Eren breathed, their heads cocked high in admiration, "It's so beautiful."

Aside from beauty though, it was evident the whole room was a dead end. Armin was of course the first to realize this. "We need to turn back," he said solemnly, "they'll catch us if we stay here."

Eren looked like he was about to agree but was cut off by a sudden shaking at their feet. Some sort of guttural shouting could be heard in the distance, like someone was frustrated and pounding at the walls while letting out a voice that could shake mountains. There was a crash, sending out a huge storm of dust and stone. Eren was just barely able to reach Armin before everything went dark.

But it was only like that for a moment. Soon enough there was light, as the crystals still stood firm, unmoved by the earthquake. The two adventurers though  were now up to their ankles in the center pool, all around them being nothing but rocky debris. The water was a lot shallower than they'd first imagined.

"You okay?" Eren asked through gasps and coughs as the air began to clear.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Armin replied, "but I think we're trapped."

Indeed they were. On every side there could only be seen the grays and blacks of rock and boulder, entombing them in what was most likely going to be their grave.  _Better than spending my life as a sex slave, at least I'm here with Eren._

"Hey Armin, where's your satchel?"

"Huh?" after a quick check of himself the young wizard realized he was down to just his rags, and even that was mostly torn to shreds. "Well, it was empty anyway, but what about you Eren, where's your dagger?"

Eren was in the same situation, all his supplies, meager as they'd been, were now all gone. However, through the rips of Eren's clothes it could be seen that he did have a dagger of some kind, down at his loins, longer and harder than the previous one. Upon seeing it the two adventurers flushed red, and while admittedly the lighting was just right the scenario they were in was anything but sensual. 

That part didn't seem to matter though. After a moment of silence Eren slowly advanced towards his love, feeling a little bit more confident. In turn Armin grew erect as well, and laid wordlessly onto his back, his legs spread and ready to accept it.

"Is this fine?" Eren asked, his hot breath freezing in the cold cave air as he gripped Armin's thighs, "Can we do this?"

"Yes," Armin said softly, reaching out for one of Eren's hands which was received, _Not like there's much else we can do...we might as well enjoy ourselves._

In the next instant Eren plunged himself inside, and a long sigh escaped both of them. Neither moved for a time, instead they went into a kiss, a deep, messy, sloppy, kiss. But they didn't care how they looked, not like anyone was watching.  _This is magic, alright,_ Armin thought, feeling Eren's tongue with his,  _but there's nothing dark about it._

Only after their lips parted did Eren start to move. He was a lot slower, and his touch was much softer than before, like he was trying to properly feel Armin, instead of simply ravaging him. Next he targeted his companion's neck, going at it more like a cat rather a dog. Armin's many moans, and each time his fingers tightened assured the lad that he was doing things just fine, and hitting all the right spots.

Eventually though Eren started feeling a little greedy. He began to pick up speed with each thrust, and it seemed now his main focus was becoming to get only himself off. But just then, as it seemed that his lover was nearing the edge, a thought crossed Armin's mind.

"Wait, Eren, stop," he murmured meekly, "Pull out."

"Is something wrong?" Eren asked, doing as he was bid.

"No...but yes," Suddenly Armin leaped on top of Eren, switching the usual positions. "Every time we do this," the young wizard gasped, his body aflame, "you make me feel...so amazing...but now...with our end seemingly imminent...I want to return the favor."

He lowered himself towards Eren's cock, facing it with an air of erotic determination. In the past Armin had tried giving blowjobs before, once or twice, but he could never get it right, and they'd end their sex as they usually did, with Eren balls deep in Armin.  _Third time's a charm._

"Wait, Armin, you don't have to-" but before Eren could say anything more, Armin had already taken it into his mouth.

He tried as best as he could to make Eren feel his motions. Sucking, licking, focusing on the tip and shaft until he had a system going.  _It's so big,_ Armin thought, trying not to gag,  _it's reaching all the way into my throat._ Now it was Eren's moans that were sounding loudest between them, and he was making a face Armin had never seen before.  _He's feeling good._

Soon enough Armin became short of breath, and reached out again for Eren's hand before finding it and holding on as tight as ever. "I'm gonna cum!" Eren exclaimed, gripping Armin's head and hair with his other hand.

Caught off guard, Armin felt himself get yanked deeper into Eren's loins; while something warm, wet, and sticky started flowing down his throat.  _Bitter,_ he nearly spat,  _Sweet,_ instead he swallowed. _  
_

After pulling away from each other the two adventurers were able to catch their breath. Eren laid hard onto his back, paying no mind to the water that was now half enveloping his ears. The exhaustion from hours of spelunking, and now the sudden sex, seemed to be getting to him. Armin though hardly seemed satisfied. With semen staining his soft sultry skin, dripping from his chin and forcing him to close one of his eyes, he smiled sweetly before nearing his lover for round two.

"Wait...Armin," Eren let out in a wheeze, "let me rest for a bit..." By that time Armin was already in position, ready to ride him like a bronco.

For one last time Armin brought himself downwards, taking Eren inside again, but moving in such a way that got his dick to kiss at his most deepest parts. The young wizard rode furiously, and after nearly ten minutes of pumping away he began to tear up.

"Armin, you don't need to hurt yourself to please me," Eren tried holding onto Armin's ass in an attempt to bestill him, "please...just stop."

"NO!" Armin suddenly cried out, stopping for only a moment. It wasn't from pain that he was weeping. "Our last night together..." he whimpered, "our last night." He collapsed onto his partner, hugging him around the neck as tight as he could before resuming to piston his hips.  _We're trapped here...we'll die here...but I'm with you..._

In that chamber a thousand feet below, these two were the only things in existence. But as Eren tried to find the words to calm his love, his sun and stars, his world, his everything, the thundering of hammer on stone broke that fictitious reality.

"Found 'em!" those familiar female bellows echoed through the rubble, "They're under these rocks, I smell 'em!"

"Then get them out!" a bitter sounding woman hissed, "I'm done with these games!"

Upon hearing the voices of their pursuers, Armin grew a hundred times more hysteric. "Our last night together...our last night together," he repeated desperately, stopping his movement altogether and just crying onto Eren's shoulder, "our last night together...our last night together..."

Eren then placed a soft hand onto the back of Armin's head, feeling him for one last time and trying his best to not envision what morning would bring. He'd found the words.

"I'm glad it's a long one."

**Author's Note:**

> My first REAL work of fan fiction on this site, also my first real attempt at a sex scene. Apologies if it was a little bland.


End file.
